It Gets Better?
by Riqis Inna Sunja
Summary: Yes, yes it does. Danny knows that more than anyone. So when a video of his pops up, will that better be undone, or become even better yet? AU. No Flaming, or Danny will hit you with his Ghostly Wail! HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

_**I know that I need to update my other story, but I just heard about the 'It Gets Better Project' from a friend, and felt that I should write a small one or two-shot in honor of it. I support gays, lesbians, bi, and trans, because you love who you love and you are who you are, stay strong you guys :)**_

He didn't expect this to happen, everyone in school received the YouTube video because one of the popular people found it and sent it to all their contacts, and the forwarding just kept happening. He couldn't walk down the halls without people staring at him, or the sweatbands that he _always_ wears on his wrists.

Danny shifted uncomfortably as he was getting his things out of his locker; he felt the stares on his back. Before he could finish, however, the PA system turned on, and principal Ishiyama's voice was heard.

_'Attention students, there will be an assembly in five minutes in the Gymnasium, please be as orderly as possible when you enter.'_

That got people's attention off of Danny long enough for him to catch up with Sam and Tucker, and for the three of them to slip into the Gymnasium without staring.

Once everyone was settled, principal Ishiyama stepped onto the stage, and a huge white screen was lowered.

"It has been brought to my attention by a few members of the staff that a video has gone...viral in our school. Once I saw this video, I thought that it was a good thing for you kids to see, to teach you about being more accepting of other people, because no matter what or who they like, they. Are. Still. People." she finished.

As she spoke, Danny turned pale. She wasn't going to...? Was she? But as the projector turned on, and he saw the familiar opening of the YouTube video, he knew that, in fact, she _was_ going to. She was showing _his_ video.

_**'It Gets Better!'**_ jumped across the screen in rainbow letters. Then, the scene opened into a camera being adjusted by a boy with raven black hair and ice blue eyes who sat down in a chair, and stared into the camera.

"_Um, hello, my name is Danny Fenton, and when I saw about this project...I figured I should tell my story." _the Video-Danny gave a small smile before he continued.

"_I guess to start it off... 'Danny Fenton' wasn't always my name"_- a few murmurs went through the crowd-"_I used to be Danny Dalton from New York." _The few people who hadn't seen the video stared at the real Danny, then back to the video, and back again. They returned their attention when Danny spoke again.

"_Ever since I was younger, I knew that I liked guys, that I was gay. About fifth grade I guess. Who knows. My biological parents were the least tolerant people you could ever meet, so I didn't tell them. _

"_Somehow, the kids in school found out about my 'status' and didn't take kindly to it. Even the teachers turned away, or pretended to be doing something when they saw me being dragged behind the school during recess, or the bleachers during Gym." _a few students gasped at this, their eyes all glued to either the screen, or the real Danny, who was lowering himself deeper into his seat.

"_I would always come stumbling back out, with bruises or scrapes, cuts or broken bones. The teachers simply told me to be more careful around the playground and the equipment. They ignored the whispers of 'faggot' and 'you're burning in hell' or my favorite, 'just end your life for us all'...now that one was mostly thrown around by the popular kids, jocks and cheerleaders." _a lot of girls were crying, and a few guys looked really sad, but held back the tears.

"_I remember one time in the middle of eighth grade, I was grabbed by a group of high-schoolers on the way home. I don't remember how long it was until I woke up, but when I did, I went straight home. My parents fussed over my bloodied face, and my oddly angled arm._

"_When I told them _why_ I was beat up, the fussing stopped, and a slap to the face followed." _ this garnered gasps of surprise, even from the people that already saw the video.

"_Just a few weeks before all that, I had gotten my first boyfriend, and my first kiss." _a few girls awed as Video-Danny lightly touched his lips in memory of the kiss. He then cleared his throat and began again.

"_After my mom slapped me, they decided that they didn't want me in any places where I could 'poison more people'. My parents took me out of school, saying that I was going to be home schooled because of my low grades. They knew that it was because I was continuously tormented to the point that I couldn't pay attention, but they only used it as an excuse." _both Danny and Video-Dannybegan tearing up at the memory.

"_They hit me so many times in one day that I couldn't count, let alone trying to remember a whole week. They literally tried to 'beat the gay' out of me." _he spoke sadly, slowly, the tears now spilling down both Danny's faces.

"_My boyfriend snuck in to see me when ever he could, but with me gone from school, he got all the kids abuse, so it was hard for him to get around. He was literally attacked when he tried to go out in the hallways, trash thrown at him, or getting beat up._

"_So my light of hope dimmed when he didn't come for a whole week. I got particularly brutal beatings that week...and I had had enough. The room that I was locked in when my parents were gone had a mirror, so I shattered it, and took a shard of the glass and...and..." _Video-Danny lifted up his non-sweatband-covered wrists, and everyone saw horrible scars on his wrists.

The whole student body, as well as the staff gasped at the sight. Hundreds of eyes shifted to the real Danny, who could sink no lower in his seat, and was holding the sweatbands tight on his wrists. Then, Video-Danny spoke again.

"_I would have died, would have given those jerks what they had wanted all along...if it weren't for my boyfriend finding me." _Danny rubbed the back of his neck as he continued speaking.

"_He was strong, and the hospital wasn't far from my house... so he carried me, carried me the whole way so that I could live. When I woke up, he was there. He was the _only _one there. He yelled at me, told me my life was not so useless, that I couldn't just throw it away. He told me that as long as we had each other, we were strong. That...that it gets better." _he smiled, and tears dripped down his cheeks faster.

"_I told the hospital, and police, why I tried to take my life. My parents were arrested, and oddly enough, a nice family was already waiting to adopt me. Don't ask how, I have no clue." _he said, raising his hand.

"_When they adopted me, they told me we were going to live in Amity Park, Illinois. I promised my boyfriend I would call him when I got settled. I never thought of the fact that he would be the only gay person left there._

"_I finally got settled in, and I had met two awesome new friends, got a super supportive older sister, and loving parents. My dreams of being an astronaut were fully supported, and I was treated like family the moment I met them. As a show of how much I felt they were family, I took on the last name 'Fenton'. I finally felt that I could call my boyfriend and tell him that yes, it _does _get better! _Video-Danny cheered. Then a frown slowly found its way onto his face.

"_But..." _he paused for a second to wipe his eyes, but more tears streamed down the poor boy's face._"But I never got the chance. He had taken a head dive into the concrete from a seven story building the day before I called." _there were several cries of shock, and nobody was paying attention to the real Danny, who was crying, and being consoled by Sam and Tucker.

"_I must admit, it was...hypocritical of him. He keeps me from killing my self, says not to waste my life, but then he takes his. If- if only I co-could've t-told him that it does get better, and happier. I mean, I get shoved into lockers and pushed around in my new school, Casper High, but that's only 'cause I'm smaller. It does get better._

"_The one I cared for most never got to see the better, nicer turns life takes. But I want YOU to. So please, stay strong, you aren't alone, be gay, lesbian, bi, or trans, and be proud! Don't listen to other people, they don't see the pain you have to go through for being different. Find a group, and vent. Just never. Ever, take your life..._please._" _he smiled once more.

"_After all_-_" _he was cut short by a call from the hallway.

"_Danny! Mom made dinner, and dad made fudge! Oh! Sam and Tucker are here too!" _a female voice called.

"_Thanks Jazz! I'll be right down!" _he called back. He turned back to the camera with a small grin.

"_It gets better." _he finished, spreading his arms wide. And with that, Video-Danny got up, reached over, and turned the camera off. The black screen then had soft purple letters fade in, saying: _**In memory of David McManus, 1996-2009, 13 and a half years old, life saver and beloved boyfriend. He is sorely missed. :'( He was right when said the three uplifting words of 'It Gets Better!'**_

The screen turned black and Danny looked up from where his head was in his arms, only to see every person in the Gymnasium was staring at him. The only thing he could hear was his heart thumping in his ears. Soon enough he couldn't bare it.

"Danny..." Sam murmured, trying to calm down her panicking friend. The problem, everyone was still staring at him and murmuring as if he couldn't hear them; but with his heart beating the way it was, he couldn't.

He got up and jumped over the rail that kept him stuck in the bleachers. There were a few cries of shock, but he landed gracefully on his feet, then sprinted out of the Gym, then the school, leaving the deafening silence of the whole school behind him. His two best friends shared a brief glance, then also jumped over the rail and ran after their hurting friend.

_**What do you think? I obviously am gonna need another chapter, but I wanna see how people feel about the chapter one first.**_


	2. It's UP

_**The Rewrite for 'Phantoms Jump xCityx' is Up!**_


End file.
